


First Date

by meowths (orphan_account)



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meowths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> part of this fic was based off of a comic a friend of mine made.........ill post the link in the comments

Asking was hard enough, but actually experiencing it was something else.

This wasn't Iori's first date, but this one was definitely different than any he had before. Houka, in flesh and blood, was walking next to him. The two had liked each other for quite a while but didn't admit it until long before they had met. And now, after all those months, they were finally together, out on their first date. 

Iori was the one who planned the whole thing. He wanted to take him to an arcade of which he had been a long-time patron, and, if they felt like it after, for ice cream. Iori informed Houka that the location would be "a surprise", as he wanted to explain the significance of the arcade to him once they got there.

It was awkward for both of them. Houka was checking for things on his phone, and staring at Iori every once in a while, only for Iori to catch his eye. Iori had thought of holding Houka's hand, but quickly moved his hand to himself out of embarrassment. 

Iori stopped Houka once they arrived at the outing. The area in which it was located looked shabby and weathered, as if it had been there for years. Despite this, several people were playing, walking, and talking in and around the arcade, with an especially large crowd around the final destination. The bright neon lights coming from the arcade's interior radiated and blinded Iori. This ambience made him feel at home.

Houka then interrupted Iori's intake of his environment.

"An arcade, huh?" 

"Yeah. I used to go here all the time before the academy opened up. For a long time before that. I thought you'd like it, too."

"Hmm..."

Iori made his way through a scattered crowd, and into the arcade, his date closely following behind.

The building itself, like its exterior, did not seem to have been renovated since the 80s. Blazing neon lights stood out in the otherwise dark room. The games, on the other hand, were up to date. Iori stood in place and looked around. His eyes followed the lights until reaching his favorite game.

"Here."

Iori pulled Houka's wrist and ran until the two reached a series of games in the back, and Iori began to catch his breath when falling upon one aged fighting game.

"I used to - _huff_ \- play this - _wheeze_ \- all the time."

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Iori inserted two 10 yen coins into the machine and begun to play. He made sure to play as the character he always picked, an overly-buff blonde man donning the American flag on his clothing. He thus begun to do what he did best.

After playing for a good amount of time, Iori managed to score very high several times, topping the board for the game. He then turned to his date, who hid himself behind his turtleneck and glasses.

"That was...fascinating."

"Thanks...I have been playing it for a while. But I guess other people topped my high scores..."

"You beat them all again, though. Impressive."

The couple walked around the arcade some more.

"Is there anything you wanna play, Inumuta?"

"You can call me Houka now, if you want." He looked around. "Oh, there."

Iori followed Houka's eyes to a shooter that wasn't there when he was a regular at the arcade. 

"Ok, let's go." They made their way.

Iori inserted two 10 yen coins again, picked the two person option, and they began to play. Houka picked the blue gun (naturally), and Iori the red one. After playing for several minutes, Iori turned up with a high score for several rounds. Every single one of the scores was also higher than Houka's. He seemed to be shaken by this.

"Can't we play again? I can get a higher score in the next round."

"We only have so much change between the two of us, Ho...Hou..." Iori paused for a little. "Let's play something else."

"..Fine."

The two managed to pass by more fighting and shooting games, some old games Iori remembered, retro remakes of classic games, and even by a skee ball machine, Iori managing to play every game with skill and ease. In every single game, Iori scored highly, managing to make the high score table for one of them. This left Houka shaking, sweating, and about to cry. Despite this, Iori kept going, thinking that his boyfriend would have fun regardless.

Houka began to act up as they passed a modern-looking ripoff of Dance Dance Revolution game at the very back of the room.

"THIS! I'M GOOD AT THIS!"

He grabbed two 10 yen coins from his pocket and put them in the machine. He set the level to challenge, and picked the song "Scream" by 2ne1. Iori was thankful that there were hardly any people around, because if Houka were to do badly on this,  he wouldn't embarrass himself so much.

"Can this be the last game? I wanna get ice cream after this."

"Yeah. Just watch me do this. I'm good at this."

The song started off fast, but Houka caught on. He managed to place every step in perfect sync with the demands from the screen, getting several "Perfect" and "Great" notifications every several seconds. About a minute into the song, an average-sized crowd had gathered around the machine, watching Houka imitate the dance perfectly.

"Yo, what level is he playing at?"

"This guy's doing everything, like, perfectly!"

"Isn't that the guy from the Hounnoji Academy?"

By the time the song was over, Houka put his hands to his knees and began to pant. The scoring gave him an AAA, or an 100%. People in the crowd clapped for him, and then left just as quick.

"See? What did I tell you?"

Iori had expected much less, in all honesty, but was mesmerized by the performance.

"Since when are you good at DDR?"

"Since a while. I've played it since I was small, too. Just like you and the arcade."

This brought a smile to Iori's face.

"Come on. Let's get ice cream. We can come back here sometime, if you want."

As the couple was making their way to get their ice cream, Houka stopped upon a UFO catcher on their way out.

"Hold on."

Iori recognized the UFO catcher. He had won prizes from it in the past. But he let Houka do what he wanted.

"That cat plushie looks cute."

"Cat plushie...cat plushie....ok. Watch this."

He put the coins in, tried, and failed. Put in, tried and failed. Hit his head on the machine several times, tried, and failed again.

"It's ok, you don't have to get it for me if you don't want to..."

"No, I have to..."

"Whatever."

Iori made his way to the machine, put two 10 yen coins in, and grabbed the controller. He gripped the cat plushie flawlessly and dropped it down the shoot.

"Look, I know y-"

Iori grabbed the plushie, and held it out to Houka, not noticing the flush forming on his cheeks.

"It's for you, Hou....Ho...."

Houka brought his turtleneck up to his nose and took the stuffed cat.

"Oh...thank you."

"Yeah, I don't really have room for any more plushies...."

"Yeah..."

Houka brought the plushie close to him, hugging it with one hand, and putting his arm around Iori with another. They walked out of the arcade and across the street.

"So, what was that about ice cream?"


End file.
